An indoor unit in the prior art has a housing that is constituted by a base plate, a face frame mounted to the base plate, and a panel mounted to the face frame. A heat exchanger and a fan are mounted to the base plate, and a fan wheel of the fan is located at an inner side of the heat exchanger. The heat exchanger needs to be dismounted for after-sales repair of a motor and the fan wheel, which is complicated to operate.